Bridges
by Stranger
Summary: Hermione is a psychiatrist for two very special patients...


Authors' Note: This is a screenplay with Harry Potter characters. It's obviously an AU.  
  
"BRIDGES: A PSYCHOLOGICAL THRILLER"  
  
  
  
Screenplay by Stranger  
  
  
  
  
Revised Draft (1) STRANGER  
INT. THE WINDOW SHADES- DAY  
  
NARRATOR (OFFSTAGE)  
From the directors of "Candy" and "Broken Illusions", a Goddess film starring STRANGER, Bridges: a psychological thriller.  
  
HERMIONE (OFFSTAGE)  
This should be your mind... clear and calm. Now, keep it this way when you go home and think about what we talked about today.  
  
Door SLAMS.  
  
INT. HERMIONE'S BEDROOM- DAY  
  
HERMIONE is sleeping, a twenty something psychiatrist very enthusiastic about her work. She is a short woman with average features, the lines under her eyes the product of helping troubled patients.  
  
Alarm BEEPS rhythmically.  
  
(P smacks alarm, which stops. Reaches for agenda book on bed stand.)  
  
HERMIONE  
(Groaning)  
What... do... I... have... to do... today?  
  
HERMIONE opens agenda, grimaces.  
  
HERMIONE  
I have a new patient. Hmm... Cho, a female. This should be interesting.  
  
HERMIONE slumps out of bed.  
  
INT. PSYCHIATRIST ROOM- DAY  
  
HERMIONE is in her workroom, writing in a notebook. She hears FOOTSTEPS, looks up.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Warmly)  
Hi, I'm HERMIONE. I'm very pleased to meet you!  
  
CHO stands before HERMIONE, silent. Cho is a tall, imposing figure, who could be beautiful if her face was not so devoid of emotion. Her past is veiled, and her future is a desolate line of psychiatrists.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Nervously)  
You're CHO, right? Why don't you sit down and relax?  
  
CHO sits down, staring into space.  
  
HERMIONE  
So... we are going to start with some word association. You know what that is, right? Right. Mountain.  
  
SILENCE  
  
HERMIONE  
English.  
  
SILENCE  
  
HERMIONE  
Cat.  
  
SILENCE  
  
HERMIONE  
Hammer.  
  
CHO  
(Eagerly)  
Death.  
  
HERMIONE is a little taken aback, but regains composure quickly and searches CHO's face.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Surprised)  
Why... Why death?  
  
CHO shrugs, a little smile playing on her face.  
  
HERMIONE  
What do you think of when you hear... death by hammer?  
  
CHO  
(Matter of factly)  
Death by hammer? Head. Blood. Soft... warm...  
  
HERMIONE repeats a few words to herself, writing furiously. CHO's smile broadens.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Wavering)  
Okay, that... that's nice. Um... People have said you are a very angry person? So, I'm going to prescribe a saying for you to say when you're angry. Try this: I am a stream. I am cool, placid, and serene. I am calm. How's that?  
  
After handing a paper with the chant printed on it, HERMIONE expectantly looks at CHO, who is silent.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Almost pleading)  
Why don't we say it together? Come on, say it! I am a stream. I am cool, placid, and serene. I am-  
  
CHO and HERMIONE  
Calm.  
  
HERMIONE looks at CHO, who has lost any animation in her face, in surprise. After a moment's pause, HERMIONE checks her wristwatch.  
  
HERMIONE  
That's very good! Nice meeting you, CHO. Our session is over for today. Have a nice day!  
  
CHO glances at her, half-bored, half-leering. She gets off the couch and trudges away. As her FOOTSTEPS fade, HERMIONE's calm face turns to a look of anxiousness, she tries to smile.  
  
HERMIONE  
She is so... I am a bridge. I am strong, sturdy bridge. I am unbreakable. I am a bridge...  
  
INT. PSYCHIATRIST ROOM- DAY  
  
HERMIONE is sitting in a seat, with GINNY meditating on the couch. GINNY is a high strung, paranoid "flower child" who hides a heart of gold underneath the macramé vest. HERMIONE finishes her work and clears her throat. Immediately, GINNY jumps.  
  
HERMIONE  
GINNY, I'd like you to repeat your mantra. Is that all right?  
  
GINNY  
(Brightly)  
I am a hill. I am strong, solid, and tall. I am safe.  
  
As she speaks, HERMIONE and GINNY make movements. For "strong", they flex their muscles, for "solid", they fling arms to side, for "tall", they hold arms up in a "steeple" formation, for "safe", they hug their arms.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Brightly)  
Good! I'm so glad you learned that. It's true, too! So... I'd like you to try some Word Association. Why don't you lie down?  
  
GINNY looks nervous.  
  
HERMIONE  
The pillow won't hurt you. Let's start with... mountain.  
  
GINNY  
Safe!  
  
HERMIONE  
English.  
  
In a totally unsuspected breakdown, GINNY cringes and begins to curl into the fetal position.  
  
GINNY  
Hands! Bottle! Teacher! Death...  
  
HERMIONE is confused, but regains composure. She grabs GINNY's hands, which looks up at her with fearful eyes.  
  
HERMIONE  
It's okay... Let's get up now... Why did you say death? You're not dead...  
  
GINNY  
I don't know... It just... popped out...  
  
HERMIONE  
Have you ever experienced a memory you know... never happened to you?  
  
GINNY thinks, chewing her lips in thought.  
  
GINNY  
(Slowly)  
No- Yes! One time, I saw a circle of flowers and just suddenly thought of sitting in a circle with people wearing bright clothes... and I was safe...  
  
GINNY hugs her legs to her chest, smiling faintly, also looking to HERMIONE for approval. HERMIONE grins back.  
  
HERMIONE  
That's wonderful! That was your hill place, where you're safe. I think you may have had... a past life experience!  
  
INT. HERMIONE'S BEDROOM- DAY  
  
HERMIONE thrashes about in sleep. Her arm is in her mouth, it looks as if she is sucking on it, but a moment later her lips curl back and her teeth show; she is biting her wrist. As she wakes, reality sets in, and she winces in pain.  
  
INT. WAITING ROOM OF PSYCHIATRIST- DAY  
  
GINNY, CHO, and a RANDOM PERSON wait to talk to the psychiatrist. The Random Person is a nonentity, forgettable.  
  
HERMIONE (OFFSTAGE)  
Next!  
  
The Random Person gets out of a seat, heads toward the door. CHO begins to TAP the table complacently. TAP. TAP. TAP. CHO leans in to speak to GINNY, as if sharing a secret.  
  
CHO  
(Falsely friendly)  
Where do you live?  
  
GINNY shrinks away from CHO.  
  
GINNY  
(Defensive)  
Luh-luh-leave me alone!  
  
Which is the wrong thing for GINNY to say. CHO becomes very angry, she jumps out of her chair, strides across the distance separating the two patients, and begins to shake the defenseless GINNY.  
  
CHO  
(Incredulous, yet angry)  
Are you afraid of me? Are you?  
  
Each word CHO speaks is punctuated by a shake. GINNY MOANS in terror.  
  
CHO  
Answer me!  
  
HERMIONE (OFFSTAGE)  
CHO! What are you doing? Sit down!  
  
Obediently, CHO sits down, next the quivering GINNY. There is a pause as HERMIONE SHUFFLES PAPERS.  
  
HERMIONE (OFFSTAGE)  
(Snappishly)  
CHO, get in here!  
  
INT. PSYCHIATRIST ROOM- DAY  
  
HERMIONE  
(Angrily)  
What the hell was that?  
  
CHO looks away face flickering with... guilt? An unidentifiable emotion.  
  
HERMIONE  
What-   
  
HERMIONE catches herself before she loses her temper.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Still angry, but in a sweet tone)  
Why did you do that?  
  
SILENCE  
  
HERMIONE  
(Suspiciously)  
Is there something you're not telling me?  
  
CLOSEUP of CHO's face  
  
FADE TO WHITE- flashback  
  
INT. KITCHEN- NIGHT  
  
An EATING PERSON sits at a table. It sits, a bovine look of stupidity on its face, chewing a tough piece of food. Quietly, CHO creeps up on the Eating Person. She is HUMMING "Little Bunny Foo Foo", and at "Bopping them on the head", she smashes in the Eating Person's head.  
  
FADE TO WHITE  
  
INT. PSYCHIATRIST ROOM- DAY  
  
CLOSEUP of CHO's face  
  
CHO  
(Mockingly sweet)  
Oh, no, nothing.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Roughly)  
In that case, please leave. I need to attend to my other patient.  
  
Tapping her thigh rhythmically, CHO leaves. HERMIONE watches her go with fear scrawled on her face.  
  
INT. PSYCHIATRIST ROOM- DAY  
  
HERMIONE is hypnotizing GINNY with the standard watch trick.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Soothing)  
You are under my control. When I snap my fingers, you will go to sleep. When I snap them twice, you will wake up under my control.  
  
HERMIONE SNAPS fingers. Checking that GINNY is dozing; HERMIONE steels her will and SNAPS fingers twice.  
  
HERMIONE  
Tell me what you see.  
  
GINNY  
(Sing song)  
We shall overcome... We shall overcome...  
  
HERMIONE  
You are on a stair well. What do you do?  
  
GINNY  
Jack and Jill... went up the hill... to fetch... a pail of water... Jack fell down... and broke his crown... and Jill came tumbling... after...  
  
HERMIONE is a little frustrated at not getting a straight answer from GINNY, but continues.  
  
HERMIONE  
Are you off the stairs?  
  
GINNY  
Yes.  
  
HERMIONE  
Open the door... what do you see? Where are you?  
  
GINNY  
I'm in a small classroom with lots of desks...  
  
HERMIONE  
What are you doing in the classroom?  
  
GINNY  
Sitting at my desk... spelling a word?  
  
HERMIONE  
What happens next?  
  
GINNY  
I look up... shape approaching me... there's a small... person... holding a bottle... What are you doing?  
  
GINNY holds head protectively, as if in pain. Now her voice is that of a frightened child.  
  
GINNY  
(Screaming)  
Stop hitting me! No! No!  
  
GINNY falls to the couch, shaking. HERMIONE tries to snap fingers, but can't. A look of terror on her face, she tries again, successfully SNAPPING her fingers twice. GINNY awakes, slowly.  
  
HERMIONE  
I found the root of your problem! Your English teacher killed you!  
  
HERMIONE cheerfully mimes whacking someone. GINNY gives her a look of fright and shudders.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Still elated, but concerned)  
Aren't you happy? I made it go away!  
  
GINNY  
But... I'm alive...  
  
HERMIONE  
(Dismissive)  
Past life... remember? Past life theory?  
  
GINNY  
I don't understand!  
  
HERMIONE  
(Condescendingly slow)  
In your past life... you were writing and your English teacher killed you...  
  
GINNY squeaks, cowering in the couch.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Businesslike)  
Calm down. Now, do you remember any... nursery rhymes from your past childhood... or even this childhood?  
  
GINNY  
No, do you?  
  
HERMIONE  
(Laughingly)  
Why, of course n-  
  
HERMIONE stops, slowly turning to the camera with a crazed demonic face.  
  
HERMIONE  
Little Bunny Foo Foo...  
  
HERMIONE completes the song slowly, but at "bopping them on the head", the fingers are placed into her mouth and bites viciously.  
  
GINNY (OFFSTAGE)  
(Shrieking)  
You're hurting Little Bunny Foo Foo!  
  
Instantly, HERMIONE jerks to consciousness, pulling the fingers away from her mouth, her face a mixture of confusion and despair.  
  
INT. HERMIONE'S BEDROOM- DAY  
  
In sleep, HERMIONE has her fingers in mouth. She GROANS, anxious about something in her dreams. At some point, she murmurs "Little Bunny Foo Foo". Her ALARM begins to BEEP, and HERMIONE convulses and wakes up. Quickly, she shuts off her alarm clock.  
  
INT. PSYCHIATRIST ROOM- DAY  
  
HERMIONE sits in her chair, frustrated, with an indifferent CHO, who is TAPPING the table in a slow rhythmic beat.  
  
HERMIONE  
Let's go back to word association. Man.  
  
CHO  
(To the beat of the TAPS)  
Food. Hammer. Blood.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Voice squeaking)  
Bunny.  
  
CHO  
Bop.  
  
HERMIONE shudders, CHO watches in fascination, still TAPPING the table.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Wondering)  
You killed someone, didn't you? You actually-  
  
The TAPS get louder, until CHO SLAMS her hand onto the table three times. At the third SLAM, she pushes herself out of the couch, and she begins to shake HERMIONE violently. HERMIONE whimpers in fright, clearly unable to do anything. HERMIONE suddenly stops, drifts behind her chair, wrapping her arm across HERMIONE's neck. CHO whispers in HERMIONE's ears.  
  
CHO  
(Whispering)  
I'm going to get you.  
  
As CHO straightens up, she brushes her fingers against HERMIONE's neck. HERMIONE shudders. CHO walks away, HERMIONE rising out of her seat, face fearful, still holding her paper.  
  
CHO  
(Throatily and softly)  
Sweet dreams.  
  
HERMIONE is petrified, her whole body stiff except for her hands, which open, letting her documents flutter to the ground.  
  
INT. HERMIONE'S BEDROOM- NIGHT  
  
HERMIONE is in bed, covers held tightly to neck. She is loudly chanting her mantra over and over, trying to drown out the sound of TAPPING coming from outside.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Almost screaming, crying, and laughing)  
I'm a bridge, I'm strong, I'm study, I'm...  
  
HERMIONE sobs loudly, trying to draw her knees as close as possible to herself.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Still frightened)  
Unbreakable... I'm solid... I'm better than the stream; I'm above the stream! I'm... I'm...  
  
HERMIONE breaks down, crying hoarsely  
  
HERMIONE  
I'm scared!  
  
While HERMIONE hides under covers, the CAMERA PANS TO WINDOW, where a TAPPING hand is visible, as well as CHO's gleeful face peering in as she raps the glass. TAP. TAP. TAP.  
  
INT. WHITE ROOM  
  
HERMIONE is in a small, white room, wearing a straight jacket. She sings "London Bridge" as she hits her head, legs, and arms against the walls. The sound of her body slamming against the wall is a slow TAP, TAP, TAP rhythm.  
  
HERMIONE  
(Wavering)  
London Bridge is falling down... falling down... falling down... London Bridge is falling down... falling down... my fair lady... Take the key and lock her up-  
  
But HERMIONE stops, suddenly aware of another TAPPING sound; one outside her cell. TAP. TAP. TAP.  
  
CAMERA PANS to a faucet softly dripping. TAP. TAP. TAP.  
  
CAMERA FADES TO BLACK  
  
CREDITS: On the blank window shades.  
  
PROSPERPINA  
  
CAST (IN ORDER OF APPEARENCE)  
HERMIONE:  
CHO:  
GINNY:  
RANDOM PERSON:  
EATING VICTIM:  
  
WRITTEN BY:  
STRANGER  
  
DIRECTED BY:  
STRANGER  



End file.
